The Life of a Jedi
by Twazzi
Summary: Julianna Ashworth had entered a contest where she designs a character called Katara Crystal when she wins her and her mother head to the building where Mr.Silver has told them to go, there she meets Felix the other winner of the contest. they test out Mr.Silver's latest technology where they are sent in to the Star Wars galaxy. sorry for sucky summary
1. Prologue

I was watching TV while reading my devotions for the day, the news was playing in the background which my dad was watching when they started talking about a writer, which caught my eye, and I listened closely

_"A writer/scientist is hosting a contest, where two young people are going to design characters" the narrator had said_

_" , why did you decide to host a contest like this?" the reporter asked_

_"I loved to read when I was little and still do, and I want to get more people interested reading" has said to the reporter_

_"Can you tell us what the prize will be for the winners?"_

_"I cannot tell you what the prize is, I just assure you it's unique and your bond to like it, The rules are any twelve though eighteen year-old can enter this contest, only two people will when. You have to design a complete background of that character until it reaches the age you are now, no need for a complete story but at least six paragraphs, you need to design how they look at this age, and what their currently wearing"_

I wrote the address of where I would mail the background and finished it a few days later, it looked something like this

* * *

**General Information**

First name: Katara  
Middle name(s): Arlo  
Surname: Crystal  
Age: 12  
Gender: Female  
Relationship status: Single

**Traits of Voice**

Language spoken: Basic (English)  
Style of speaking: kind and gentle, can be persuasive at times

**Physical Appearance**

Height: 5'1  
Weight: 115  
Eye color: Mint Green  
Skin color: Tan  
Build of body: slim and agile  
Hair color: Brown with natural red highlights  
Hair style: usually braided  
Complexion: fair  
Tattoos: none  
Piercings: none  
Typical clothing: skintight clothing that allow freedom of movement

**Personality**

Likes: the colors blue and tan, tight modest clothing that allow freedom of movement  
Dislikes: the color yellow, neat-freaks  
Fears: becoming attached to people because she's lost so many  
General attitude: kind, motherly to young kids  
General intelligence: lays around survival and self-defense  
General sociability: Friendly

**Health**

Sleeping habits: sleeps to little or to much  
Energy level: fair amount of energy  
Eating habits: usually doesn't eat breakfast or lunch only dinner unless she feels like it  
Memory: fairly okay, takes forever to memorize something  
Any unhealthy habits: staying up all night, pushing herself to hard, spending all day training or studying without eating

**History**  
Katara's mother died in childbirth and her father killed on the job (military work) she was raised at an orphanage till about age seven when she was adopted but still kept her last name. At eight years old Katara studied about surviving in the wild and began training at hand-to-hand combat and learning the body's pressure points at the age twelve she ran away from home and began surviving on her own  
History of family: Katara's mother came from a long line of skilled doctors and her father side usually worked in some form of the military, she wanted to follow her father's footsteps even if she didn't know him

**Combat**

Peaceful or violent: prefers peaceful but will use "aggressive negotiations"  
Weapon (if applicable): usually carries a small knife or dagger around with her  
Style of fighting: hand-to-hand combat

**Others**  
Current home: the wild  
Hobbies/past times: hunting and training

* * *

Instantly after finishing several drawings of her, each day after school I waited eagerly for a letter to arrive saying something about the contest whether I had won or not, I just wanted to know the suspense was killing me! A month past and still no response and I had given up on even getting a reply. One week later I was sitting at the kitchen table drawing, when my mother set a letter in front of me, I looked at it quizzically

"What is it?" I ask as I pick it up and examine it carefully "I don't recognize the address"

"It's a reply to the contest you entered a few months ago, from "

Instantly I ripped it open my mother laughing at my excitement, and I began to read it

"Dear Julianna… glad you entered… character was lovely and stood out…" I said as I scanned the letter "details… blah, blah… I would like to say congratulations on winning" I stare in shock at the letter and then read it again "I won! Here it's got the details on where to go and would like us to be there tomorrow!"

"Guess we got this letter just in time" my mother said with a stifled laugh

After dinner, I went straight to bed and tossed and turned for a few hours before falling asleep, the next morning I quickly got dressed, brushed my hair, when quickly ate breakfast. Shortly after the cab that mom called arrived, instructing the driver where to go I finally relax a bit


	2. Chapter 1 - A Lifetime in a Day

I sit nervously in the yellow taxi cab, my mother sitting next to me holding my hand; she must sense my unease for she gives it a reassuring squeeze, my name's Julianna, I won a contest of designing a character including a background and such, the profile of the character looked something like this

Name: Katara Crystal – Hair color: Brown with red highlights – Eye color: Mint green – Height: 5'5 - Weight: 122 Age: 12 – for clothes she wears a black shirt. On each sleeve and on the upper part of the back has there are swirling design in Maroon. Dark green skin-tight leggings and black leather combat boots, the inspired upper features contrasting sleek and canvas textures with a bold polished buckle to add toughness and detail. The thick lug sole meant to pound the pavement and running

"It's almost time to get out" The cab driver said gruffly

"Thank you" My Mother replies politely

I sigh as the cab stops on the curb, stepping out of the cab I nearly trip but a guy with red hair, freckles and bright green eyes catches me in his arms, I start blushing

"T-Thanks" I stammer, my face getting redder

"No prob, just be more careful 'Kay?"

"S-Sorry…"

"What's your name?"

"I'm Julianna, and you?"

"I'm Felix"

My mother's already walked into the large building in front of us, he takes my hand and leads me inside we sign in at the main desk and walk into an elevator with my mother, she presses the button 9 on a panel and we start to go up, bad elevator music is playing and I tap my foot impatiently. The doors eventually slide open and several people in white lab coats and clipboards lead us to a large white room with many beeping machines with colorful lights on them. in the center of the room are two glass tubes that look like they can fit a human in them, metals rods attached to a machine next to the tubes, a tall slightly pudgy man runs and greets us shaking our hands

"Ah welcome, we've been waiting for you both" He says "I'm , the host of the contest you both won "

"I expected that much" Felix notes

"What's with this room?" I ask looking around "When we created characters for the contest I figured it was for some sort of book or something"

"I'll explain momentarily"

"Well that short time better be now"

"Come on Felix, no need to get inpatient"

"Fine then I will explain it then" he sighs

And he does did not specify what we got when we won this contest he just assured us it was neat, but this prize we get is much more than what we would ever expect and in this contest he wanted people to create a character, which was slightly based on them. There would be two winners. Those two winners would be a male and a female as would their characters, both of them would come here, and test out his latest project, he had us create those characters so they program it into the machine and after some scripting anyone who goes into these machines will be able to become any of the characters that had been previously inputted to the machine, almost everything physical anyway the person will not get their past memories that the character has, a bug their working on fixing. Anyway this is not a game they will feel pain, tiredness, such side effects. And about two months ago they found these systems of portals about three thousand light-years away from the sun, after testing a bit he found these portal leads to another galaxy! After more research they found life existed in one of the portals and they were eager to find a way into that galaxy, and so he did. Now that he found a way he hosted the contest and three of us know the rest

"And you're serious" My Mother says crossing her arms frowning

"Oh but I am!" says , it occurs to me that he might be insane "We assure you it is completely safe "

"You're a complete madman!"

"If I wasn't this would never would work"

All three of us stare at him in disbelief, but I sigh as I step in one of the glass tubes and Felix steps into the other one and I close my eyes as bright ring of light scans us, it's a strange feeling, having your body turning into a million tiny pieces sent over thousands and thousands of miles and then being reconstructed to look like a completely different person

* * *

I land with thud on my feet and shortly Felix lands next to me, he looks generally the same, I guess he based his character on himself lot more than I did mine, he looks at me before standing and taking my hand and helping me up

"How do you feel?" He asks me

"A bit tingly it subsided when I landed" I reply "And yourself?"

"Same thing, by the way… he said we became our characters what was your character?"

"I'm Katara Crystal"

"Dante Catori"

"Where are we anyway?"

I looked around, far off I can see canyons and the ground was orange-red and made of rock with a thin layer of sand. As the sun began to set the air grew cold. We started to look around finding several ruins and dry riverbeds but no water, or wood for a fire eventually we give up and huddle together under one of the ruins we found to keep warm, I accidentally nod off a few times till Felix – should I call him Dante? Oh well - I mean Dante notices and tells me to sleep, too tired to even object I do what he says

A_n man and a girl walk into a large circular room, twelve people in small red chairs watch them carefully as the pair bow low before rising_

_"You called for us masters?" the younger girl says, she wears a burgundy outfit and she has weird white and blue stripped horns on her head instead of hair_

_"Indeed" one of the men sitting on a chair says he has orange hair that's graying slightly "You both are to go to Korriban"_

_"The Sith world?" the older man of the pair says frowning_

_"What would we need to do there?"_

_"For the past few days there's been a great disturbance we want you to check it out"_

_"We'll leave right away"_

_A while later the same pair of people were in a spaceship chatting_

_"I don't get why we need to go there" The girl said with a sigh "it's a place of the Darkside. Its abandon expect for what Sith still remain"_

_"Patience Padawan"_

I open my eyes, that was a strange dream… did it mean something? Why was everyone else fuzzy looking but those three people? I sigh Dante's jacket is still wrapped around me but he's gone maybe he went to find something to eat, we explored in each direction in a three mile-radius maybe he went further than that. It is a lot warmer than it was yesterday so I take off his jacket as I get ready to go look for him. The crunching hits my ears before I know he's there I turn on my heel positioned in a defense stance but it's only Dante. I let out a breath I realize I had held, when he sees I've spotted him he smiles at me and before I can stop myself I give him a hug

"You scared me" I said but I can't help smiling "I thought something or someone had gotten to you"

"Don't worry; I went looking around, same thing as we saw last night" he replies "Ruins and dry riverbeds but I saw a person"

"Who was it?"

"Didn't go talk her, she didn't seem too friendly she was very pale and bald, there were a bunch of weird-looking robots with guns and she was talking to a guy. I overheard some of the conversation though something like this 'The droids scouted …. No one found" the girl said "Good Ven… be here soon… leave no survivors'"

"That's when I left, it seemed like she was talking to herself because no one was there but the reply sounded like a guy"

"Leave… no survivors? As in kill everyone?

"That's what I'm guessing, let's try to stay clear of them but the more we move the less chance of being rescued by someone else"

"You think there's a chance?"

"I guess; if that girl was there some people must still visit this world"

"I hope your right, hey… shouldn't of have brought us back yet?"

"I suppose maybe they're just having some difficulties"

"Right… let's hope that's not the case, shall we?"

My head starts to pound and I squeeze my eyes shut

_The same pair of people stand in front of a long-abandoned Sith temple, the young one looks eagerly at it then turns to her partner_

_"What's wrong?" the young girls_

_"Someone's watching us, I can sense it… yet I can't tell where the source is just someone powerful, strong with the force"_

_"Could it be a Sith?"_

_"Most likely although I've never sensed someone like this, Ahsoka I want you to stay here while I look around stay on your highest alert"_

"Katara...? Katara…!" Dante shouts at me and I look up, I've crouched down with my head on my knees and my hands covering my ears, I must look like I'm at the edge of a meltdown. It feels like someone is pounding on the inside of my skull, what it usually feels like after a vision

"Dante… we have to go, back to that first temple we found and we have to hurry!"

"Wait, why?"

"I… there's no time to explain come on!"

We start running there until were about fifteen yards away, as we catch our breath we walk more slowly there I see the girl from my vision sitting on the stairs, I motion for him to stay here hidden and wait for my signal. I walk slowly to her somewhat shyly, she looks up and jumps seeming surprised to another person. She draws a hilt from her belt and presses a button on it activating a beam, and it lets low hum.

"Who are you?" She asks holding her beam sword in a reverse grip

"I-I I don't mean any harm I'm just lost" I reply holding my hands up somewhat in defense and surrender

"That doesn't answer my question. Who are you?"

"I'm Katara Crystal, where am I by the way?" even though I know I decide to ask

"Korriban, an abandoned Sith world, I'm Ahsoka… Ahsoka Tano"

I bow quickly "It's nice to meet you Ahsoka"

"You as well I guess, why are you here?"

"Umm… hey, what are those beam-swords?"

"You mean my Lightsabers?"

"Where'd you get them? I've never seen anything like those before"

"I'll need to contact my master about this" She presses several buttons on a device on her wrist and speaks into it "Master, you need to return I mean like now"

"Okay I'm on my way" a male voice replies

Dante appears besides me and introduces himself Ahsoka waves and I turn around to see a tall man with scruffy brown hair wearing brown and black robes, upon seeing both of us his pace quickened

"Who are you?" He said flatly, he was at least six feet and seven inches a good foot and a half taller than me, his piecing dark blue eyes and his fierce glare making sure you did not lie to him, honestly he was imitating

"I uh… I" I stammer

"Master, this is Katara Crystal and Dante Catori" Ahsoka answers for me "This is Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker"

"Ahsoka is the only person we've seen in a few days" Dante says cautiously "there was this other girl but she didn't seem too friendly"

"Who was she?"

"We don't know" I say regaining my speech "but I'm guessing what you guys had been sent here for a Sith or something about a disturbance"

"Master…! I didn't even tell her anything!"

"Wait why in the world would you say something like that?"

"Who told you, who sent you, and what are you?"

"Last night I had a dream or something… but both of you were standing in a large circle surrounded by people" I recite the memory slowly "There was another man… with greyish-orange hair… I think he was speaking about Sith and Korriban, but everything else was kind of fuzzy"

Ahsoka and Master Skywalker exchange looks and I bite my lip, regretting that I said anything, Master Skywalker just stares at me for a few minutes I shut my eyes closed I'm snapped awake by this awful laughing well, more like an evil chuckle. Ahsoka and Master Skywalker immediately activate their Lightsabers and turn around standing at a defensive position, unsure what to do I stand at a defense stance as well. It's the bald girl with strange tattoos on her head, her skin almost chalk-white an evil grin traces on her lips

"Well, well if it isn't Skywalker and his little pet" she says coldly "and it looks like he's gotten two more"

"If it isn't the hairless harpy" Ahsoka shoots back

"You are not a Jedi; I can easily take care of you"

I shift my weight and take a deep breath as she charges for me, Ahsoka runs and blocks her hit with her own Lightsaber, as they indulge in a battle master Skywalker runs to join the fight, me and Dante glance at each other unsure of what we should do. Once they've subdued her we approach slowly and cautious, Ahsoka wipes her forehead clear of sweat, Master Skywalker's talking into a device saying that they will be returning sooner than expected and is about to tell them about the Sith but good news doesn't always last long. The girl is quick and swipes her Lightsaber back, grabs Dante by the back of his jacket and holds her Lightsaber at his neck

"No Dante!" I lunge forward to go help him but Master Skywalker grabs my shoulder and stops me "Let me go! I have to help him"

"We can't, if we get to close she'll kill him" he replies cooly

"Let me go!"

I watch helplessly as the Sith slowly backs away and then out of sight, silent tears drip down my cheeks. How could she just take him like that? I think with a sigh I over hear Ahsoka and Master Skywalker's conversation

"Obi-Won, can you hear me?" Master Skywalker says into a device that he's holding

A blue image appears a man stands in the middle of the device you can see him holding the same device in his hand "Yes Anakin I can hear you, What's going on?"

"We ran into a girl and boy, apparently they'd been stuck here for a few days and then Ventress showed up, we were able to subdue her for a while but she managed to take the boy away. Anyway what should we do? We can't just leave her here on Korriban she'll die"

"Hmm… this is troubling but if my calculations are correct they'd arrived about the time the disturbance started, bring her to temple we'll decide what to do from there"

"If they can't figure out what to do with her, I'll be more than happy to take care of her Master Skywalker" that's another voice, a female most likely around thirty about the same age as Master Skywalker

With that, the transmission ends and Ahsoka helps me stand up, they lead me to a large ship that looks in pretty bad shape, I sit down on a chair behind the pilot's side and close my eyes as they take off, I'm exhausted for some reason. Next thing I know Ahsoka's shaking me awake, I stretch and yawn before standing up as I walk down the ramp I spot the man who Master Skywalker called Obi-Won who stands next to a woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes who wears a long purple dress, Ahsoka bows to them both and I just stand there beside Master Skywalker awkwardly The man with orange hair steps forward towards me

"I'm Master Obi-Won Kenobi" he says with a smile

"I'm…" I start uncertainly "I'm Katara Crystal"

"Well then, Katara it's nice to meet you this is Senator Amidala"  
"It's nice to meet you both"

The senator steps forward "Please call me Padme"

"Sorry… Padme" I apologize quietly

"We should go inside, Senator please wait out here while we go meet the council"

"Of course, best of luck with the report Master Skywalker"

What will happen to me? I think as we enter the temple, I know this is where my fate shall be decided, I'm still so confused with the Jedi and that so-called Sith taking Dante away from me, I didn't know him that well but he was from home…

* * *

**END CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 2 - A New Day

**Chapter two:**

I follow Ahsoka though the confusing corridors of the Jedi temple and eventually we arrive at what I assume is her room, Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker left to talk to the council to see if they could get it delayed till tomorrow afternoon so I could have time to get adjusted to my new surroundings.

Ahsoka presses a button by a door and it slides open with a hum, we walk inside and I examine the small room. There are two beds, two dressers and night stand by each bed, along with that there's a desk that has a closed door by it, which I assume is the bathroom. I sit down a bed and watch Ahsoka as she digs though her drawers

"Master Skywalker said I should give you an outfit to wear for tonight" Ahsoka says "if your accepted into the order you'll start getting monthly allowances and a bonus at the beginning so you can buy supplies."

"Thank you, I really appreciate this..." I reply with a small sigh

"We'll get Dante back; I promise if we run into Dooku he should be there with him."

"It's not what's bugging me, you won't understand this… But I literally know nothing about this galaxy, I mean… I understand that Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker are humans but..."

"If you don't know, just ask. I'm a Togruta from the planet Shili"

"Sorry for asking such a weird question… There are just a lot of things that I doubt I'll ever understand"

"You grew up in this galaxy didn't you? As far as I know there are no other galaxies"

"I… I don't know how to explain it…"

"Was your mother human?"

"Of course"

"But... You do know that you're not human either, Right?"

"What…? Yes I am!"

Ahsoka sighs as she hands me an outfit I take it cautiously before inspecting it. The tops a long-sleeved white shirt, along with tan pants and knee-high brown boots, the shirt is big Ahsoka hands me a belt to put around my waist and the pants are baggy around my ankles, I blouse them over my boots to solve that problem. I hear a buzzer and turn around to see Ahsoka quickly opening the door, Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker are standing there looking almost impatient.

"Good evening Master Kenobi" Ahsoka greets him with a curt bow of her head

"We talked to the council" Master Kenobi says not wanting to waste a second "They said they'll hold the council meeting till tomorrow morning and that they might test your abilities"

"However" Master Skywalker speaks up "Most of them are not happy with us bringing in a stray. I did give them a bit of info about what happened on Korriban, showing that even with no formal training you at least are aware of your abilities"

"What do you mean by 'my abilities'?" I ask

"You're sensitive to the force"

"Which means you can be a Jedi like us"

"But… most Jedi join when their infants, Anakin joined when he was nine but that's because Qui-Gon, my master, died and it was his wish to train him"

"Why do you want me to join? I mean, surely it's not a good idea…"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"You're more aware of my abilities then I was when I first joined"

"We'll talk about this in the morning; we need to see if Senator Amidala will let you stay with her for the night"

I bow my head and look at my feet as I walk behind Master Kenobi, his sudden stop causes me to bump into him but he doesn't even glance back at me. Master Kenobi opens the door and I follow him outside, where I spot Senator Amidala still waiting in the same spot we left her

"Good evening Senator" Master Kenobi says

"Hello Master Kenobi…" Senator Amidala replies politely "What did the council say?"

"They're not very happy with Master Skywalker bringing me in and they might test my abilities… But they won't let me stay in the temple"

"You said if the council can't figure out what to do with her that'll you will take care of her…"

"She can stay at my apartment for the meantime Master Kenobi"

"T-thank you… Senator"

"The council meeting is in the evening, I'll come pick her up then… Thank you Senator Amidala"

Master Kenobi bows slightly before walking back into the temple, Senator Amidala presses a button on a device that was hidden under her sleeve and minutes later a car pulls up with a tall man who has black hair, tan skin and an eye patch. He steps out and opens the side door for Senator Amidala, who takes a seat then motions me to sit in the back, I nod and climb into the back and am surprised when I find out there are no seatbelts, when we start to move it's incredibly fast that I find myself clutching onto the seats as if my life depended on it.

"Katara, we're here" Senator Amidala says with a light laugh

I chuckled nervously "My apologies Senator Amidala, I've never been in a vehicle that went as fast as this"

"Come on, take my hand and climb out"

I smile and grab her hand as I climb out, there's a skyscraper with a lot of windows and I can't even see how high it goes. Senator Amidala leads me inside where we follow the man that brought us here up several flights of stairs then down a few hallways, she opens one of the doors and I follow her inside. The apartment was made up of several rooms; the chambers were accessed via an exterior elevator which deposited guests in a small lobby, flowing into a wide, low ceiling sitting room, this main chamber was focused by a series of yellow-cream colored sofas and chairs. The ceiling and walls of the chamber were of a ribbed design, arching over the room to allow natural light to flow in through the floor to ceiling with crystalline windows and expansive skylights. On either side of the sitting room, transparent doors could retract to allow passage onto the small open-air balconies which overlooked the Senate District. Small tables were dotted with carefully placed art that she must of collecting from her travels. Leading out of the sitting room were two hallways which must go into the restroom and the private chambers of the senator, with a broad window on one side, the chamber was notably less defended then most senators of her importance; a simple mattress sat at the center of the room, while a low table was situated just in front of it. A small statue sat on a small podium in one corner of the room. Opposite the window was a closet, through which was a staircase leading out onto the veranda. The lightly furnished veranda was accessed by two staircases on either side of a central hallway which led further into the depths of the apartment. Equipped with a sitting area with two sofas and a bubbling fountain, the room was illuminated by disk shaped lamps, as well as a small illuminator, a globe was situated off in a corner, while several handing orbs and vases dotted the darker corners of the room. At the mouth of the veranda was a small docking area for cars to stay. Flanked by two bronze statues of what seems to be a moon goddess, considering the technology and how there's no rails the veranda's mouth must be constantly guarded by a particle and energy shield which should prevent attacks or accidental falls over the railing-less area. _It's amazing! _I think to myself, Senator Amidala walks towards the room I judged to be her courters

"Come on, dinner will be ready soon." Senator Amidala says when I enter the room behind her "Would you like to take a bath first?"

I nod "Yes… Thank you Senator Amidala"

"The refresher's over there, and Katara? You can call me Padme"

"I barely know you, it just wouldn't be proper"

"Just like Obi-Wan, if you're accepted into the Jedi you two would be a great match"

Senator Amidala smiles and hands me a towel, washcloth and a few other miscellaneous items, I head into the refresher as she called it. I turn on the water so the tub fills up and strip off my clothes, the tubs deep, has three steps in and is just below my ribcage when I'm standing. I lay under the water with my eyes closed, just listening to the movement of the water; I sigh and begin to wash. When I step out of the water and dry off I notice the full length mirror next to the sink, dropping the towel I walk over to mirror to finally see what I look like in this body. I look up and down the mirror several times, shocked how different I look from the character I designed, I'm at least two inches shorter then I was on earth and my… um, my skin is tan and my ears are pointed like an elf's, there's this birthmark on my shoulder, three swirling designs almost identical to the shirt I wore when I arrived here, a scar starts under my left ear and stops just below my eyes, which are turquoise and seem to be darkened by sadness, my hairs a dark reddish-brown and goes down to the middle of my back and is very this thick, honestly I looked more like a sixteen year-old then the twelve year-old I really am. I wrap the towel around me again and walk into the bedroom again to see she's laid out a simple shirt and pants; I quickly get dressed and head out to the dining room where I see that only Senator Amidala has sat down for the dinner, which was been laid out on the table, instinctively I freeze in place until Senator Amidala notices and motions me over. Slowly I walk over and sit down on the chair next to her. A robot with golden plating introduces himself to me as C-3po and puts a plate with some type of beef with gravy on top, what looks to be mashed vegetables along with a glass of water; I silently begin to eat until Senator Amidala speaks up

"Master Skywalker said that there was a boy with you… who was he?" She asks with a knowingly smile

"His name is Dante; I grew up with him…" I say as I pick at my food, it's not a total lie I may not have grew up with him but I do know his name

"Why were you on Korriban?"

"I'm sorry… You wouldn't understand milady"

We finish the rest of the meal in silence; quietly I set my fork down and tell Senator Amidala that I'm going to sleep, she gives me a few blankets and pillows and I wrap myself in a cocoon of blankets before drifting off to sleep

_When I open my eyes I'm surrounded by white and I'm… floating? Besides me I see Dante and ahead in _

_"Dante are you alright?" I exclaim turning around to give him a hug_

_ "For now… Ventress is a bounty hunter and apparently a Sith name Dooku paid her to capture the person causing the disturbance on Korriban, which was us."_

_ "Well, I'm very glad both of you are safe. Julianna, where are you?"_

_ "I'm in an apartment that belongs to a senator named Padme Amidala; she's a close friend to the people who found us. Tomorrow is the meeting with the council where they'll decide what to do with me"_

_ "Decide what to do with you?"_

_ "I'm here to give bad news… The machine we used was destroyed when you to used it, there's no way we can repair it"_

_ "What?!"_

_ "You have to be kidding me…"_

_ "Unfortunately I'm not. Mrs. Ashworth freaked out… But I got her to calm down and we've both agreed it's better to keep quiet about this"_

_I didn't respond, either did Dante. He looked at with a sad look, the apologies of what he's put of through in his eyes "It's time to say goodbye… unfortunately I won't be able to contact you after this, you'll be on your own"_

I sat up with a gasp, did that really just happen? I get up and go into the refresher where I splash water on my face; I walk to the veranda where I sit cross-legged watching the sun rise as tears streamed down my face.

I must have dozed off because I wake up to sun fully risen and the smell of freshly baked bread drifted through the air. I rubbed my eyes, wiping them of dried tears as I walked to the dining room where I saw Threepio bringing out muffins, tea, milk and bagels with cream cheese on them. I sit down and let out a tired sigh as I rub my eyes again

"Katara, are you alright?" A familiar voice asked from behind, Master Kenobi!

"Not… Really" I replied with a sigh

"What happened?"

"I don't know how to explain it… I just had a weird dream"

"What was it about?"

"I spoke with Dante, he said he's safe and Ventress was hired by a Sith named Dooku to capture him because we were causing some disturbance?"

"That definitely proves both of you are force sensitive. If two people have a close bond their able to talk telepathically, it takes a great deal of training and it costs a lot of energy"

"But I have no training! I mean, sure I'm exhausted from it…"

"We need to go; the council meeting is soon and… I don't want you to be late. They'll ask you a lot of questions, just try to relax alright?"

I nod as I jump off the seat and follow him outside; we take his speeder back to the temple. I know my way around a bit more than I did yesterday but only to get to Ahsoka's quarters. I let Master Kenobi lead the way and eventually came out to two large doors; he stopped when his comlink began to beep but motioned for me to go in. I took a deep breath as I opened the doors and walked in, my eyes did an immediate scan of the room.

The chamber was ringed by a small corridor set between the inner and outer sets of transparisteel windows which granted a panoramic view of the cityscape. The Council floor was decorated with a natural and circular motif, which I'm guessing was once kept polished regularly, showed signs of poor upkeep and constant use. There were twelve chairs in a semi-circle all but four of them filled; many of them were species I don't recognize, one was a woman who was the same species as Ahsoka… She said she was a Togruta, I think. Then a human who was tall and dark-skinned and next to him was a short green skinned man with long ears and white hair. And the last person here was a man with orange skin and a weird filter on his mouth that might just be part of his species, the rest of the people were holograms, Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi weren't here. Each of them introduce themselves

I bite my lip slightly when I stop in the center of the council room; I stand there awkwardly until one of them speaks up "Your name's Katara Crystal, correct?" The Togruta Jedi Master Shaak-Ti asks

I nod numbly in response

"Master Skywalker and Padawan Tano said you were stranded on Korriban for a few days, why was that?" The dark skinned man speaks up who's named Master Mace Windu

"Dante and I were taken from our village by a bounty hunter" I lie "unfortunately the ship crashed and the bounty hunter was badly wounded and later died from blood-loss" I don't know where these words came from, I guess I had the story prepared without evening knowing it

"Taken by Ventress, the boy was?" the green-skinned man says, he's Grand Master Yoda

"Yes… I had a dream, o-or a vision last night where I talked to Dante. He said he was safe and that Ventress had been hired by a Sith named Dooku to capture whoever was causing a disturbance on Korriban, which I guess was us"

"You talked to him telepathically?" The orange skinned Jedi named Plo Koon asks, him and Master Yoda exchange glances

"That's what Master Kenobi had said… I don't really…"

"Vote whether or not to train you we shall"

Master Koon, Ti, and two others raise their hand. The others don't… "Katara Crystal… You shall not b-"

The Jedi council room's doors slam open and runs in is a panicked Master Kenobi and Ahsoka

"I hope you have a good reason for interrupting us!" Master Windu scolds

_"Anakin's been captured"_


	4. Chapter 3 - The Trial

"_Anakin's been captured."_

"By who?" Master Windu asks

"We're guessing the same bounty hunters that captured Katara…" Master Kenobi replies; wait, how'd he know that? "I think they're still after her and they know we have her."

"But the bounty hunter who captured me died!" I exclaim

"Apparently he didn't."

"We need to get him back…"

The Master Windu and Master Yoda whisper to each other before both of them nod.

"Go rescue Skywalker, you shall." Master Yoda says

"Wait!" I exclaim before they leave "I'm going with you; it's my fault he's gone."

"Decide again later we will, if you are to be trained or not."

I give a quick bow before running out of the council room with Ahsoka and Master Kenobi

* * *

We walk outside and see two men in armor waiting for us. The first one's armor was blue and white. He wore a Kama and Pauldron, and his helmet displayed Jaig eyes. He also carried twin hand blasters. His armor featured tally marks and welding marks on his helmet and chest. The second one's armor featured two antennae coming from each of his oversized shoulder pads. He also wore a holster on his belt that carried a small blaster pistol and a large jetpack. This set of armor also had orange stripes and two grey stripes on his helmet. Both men salute to us

"Good morning Cody and Rex." Master Kenobi replies with a nod "This is Katara Crystal."

"General Kenobi, Commander Tano" the one with orange armor greets him who I think is Cody

"You have a new Padawan?" The one with blue armor who's apparently named Rex

"I'm not his Padawan, Captain. I'm not even a Jedi…" I reply, harsher then I intended. 'Captain'? Where did that come from?

"Anakin's stirred up some trouble and managed to get himself captured by two bounty hunters that were after Katara."

"Why are they after her?" both troopers ask at the same time

"Both those bounty hunters took me and a close friend from my home planet, we later crashed on Korriban and believed them to be dead. Few days later Master Skywalker found us but Dante was taken by Ventress who was hired by Dooku to capture him since we were causing some disturbance or something."

"This is her test to see whether or not she'll be a Jedi."

"You've been through a lot, kid."

"Isn't she a little old to begin training?"

I shrug to both responses.

"Let's go after them shall we?"

Both clones nodded and we each got on a two person speeder, I sat behind Ahsoka, my arms wrapped around her waist so I wouldn't fall off, Master Kenobi sat on another speeder with Commander Cody behind him and Master Skywalker would sit behind Captain Rex once we got him from the bounty hunters.

"Katara" Master Kenobi asks "Do you have any idea where'd they could be?"

I shook my head, the wind causing my hair to whip in my face "No, I don't."

"I know you're not a Jedi yet, but try to use your senses…"

I nodded and closed my eyes; even with them closed I could visualize everything as time seemed to be slowed down. A soft whisper seems to tell me where they are and instantly my eyes fly open "Go that way!" I shout pointing to a building, when we pull up to it Commander Cody comes up beside me and hands me a small pistol like Captain Rex's

"Ever had any experience with these?" Commander Cody asks showing it to me

"Yes, I've been trained with a gun before. It was slightly bigger but I can adjust." I reply, even though the gun I trained with was larger, heavier and very different mechanical-wise

I carefully take the gun in my right hand before I open the door to the abandoned building; Master Kenobi and Ahsoka activate their Lightsabers while Cody and Rex use flashlights that are attached to their helmet, I'm stuck with a small flashlight that's on the pistol I was given. Everyone but me begins searching rooms but I just go straight down a hall and come up to a door, I put my hand to the doorknob and twist it to see it's locked

"Ahsoka" I call down the hallway "I need your help for a minute!"

Ahsoka comes running down the hallway and tires the doorknob "It's locked" she mumbles

"I know… That's why I asked you to help, think you can break the lock? Or cut it down with your lightsaber?"

She inspects the material the doors made out of "Lightsaber's out of the question, it's made with Mandalorian metal, one of the few things lightsaber can't damage easily… But I should be able to manipulate the lock."

Ahsoka kneels down inspecting it, after a moment she waves her hand slowly in front of it and it gives a soft _click_, she turns the handle and the door swings open. I hold out my arm, stopping her from walking in and take a few steps inside the room. There's nothing in here besides a small table with a note on it, I pick up the note and read it

_Use your senses Jedi_

I bite my lip… Everything I've seemed to make up has come true, well partially. The two bounty hunters are real and even the council didn't sense I was lying; they would have called me on it. I crumble up the note angrily before walking out of the room, I find master Kenobi and toss him the ball of paper; he reads it and nods with a sigh

"I've got a plan." The words come without permission, _plan? _I think_. What plan?_

"Let's hear it, kid." Captain Rex says lifting the shield to his helmet off, revealing his face

"I… They um, want me in exchange for Master Skywalk-"

Ahsoka cuts me off "Trading you for him is out of the option."

"Look, as I was trying to say; do you have some technology that could disguise someone as another person?"

"It was used to try and capture the chancellor, General Kenobi should still have it."

Kenobi then pulls a device out of his pocket "Ahsoka, will you do this for me? You're a Jedi and you know how control the force… I can't say you won't be in danger but we'll be there to help."

"Yes… If it's needed to save Anakin then I'll do it."

Master Kenobi uses the device to scan me before handing it to Ahsoka, she attaches it to her gauntlet and the hologram takes over, making her look identical to me. Ahsoka hands me the cloak she was wearing and I sigh as I put it on, hiding my face.

* * *

We then go down several flights of stairs following signs and hidden notes that lead us to large cellar room; it's dimly let with a spotlight on an unconscious figure that's chained up, Rex immediately runs over to him with the medical pack and begins taking in the damage

"He's not hurt all that bad…" Rex begins as he puts his fingers to Anakin's neck "Pulse is very weak but he's only unconscious"

Ahsoka and Master Kenobi take a step forward to see him and I hide in the shadows as I wait for the bounty hunters to come. A few minutes later the door slides open and a figure walk in, when he step into the light I see what, or who in this case, he is. The man has dark blue skin and two long head-tails like sort of like Ahsoka, he wears a long brown-sleeved shirt with a black vest that appears to be armor and brown pants with ankle high black boots.

"Where is the girl?" The man growls, making all three of them jump

"I-I'm right here…" Ahsoka says turning around

"Hmm" The man walked forward and grabbed her chin, looking at her for a moment before pulling her towards him and tossing the keys to Kenobi "Get out!"

Laughter filled the room and it wasn't him or anyone in our group, someone yanks the cloak off of me and kicks me forward, I let out a yelp of surprise causing the man to turn his head as I ungracefully fell on my face. Before I have time to recover a human girl with shaggy short blonde hair and pale skin walks forward wearing a BDU style shirt with rolled up patched sleeves, brown pants with a belt and knee high darker brown boots along with a Bluetooth styled communicator on her ear. She rips the device off Ahsoka's wrist revealing her Togruta-self; the girl quickly yanks me up off the ground and puts her sword to my neck

"Van, I thought you were smart enough to recognize a hologram disguise!" She shouts at the blue-skinned man whose name is apparently Van

"Come on, Yuka. You wouldn't' had even known without your fancy scanner" Van replies frowning

Yuka laughs slightly while holding her knife closer, and harder to my neck, creating a small cut that begins to trickle blood lightly. Instincts take over; I kick Yuka in the stomach causing her to fly back and her knife to fall a few feet in front of us both. Both my group and Van are too surprised to react, I reach my hand out to the knife and concentrate; it starts to rattle and scoots a few inches before flying to my hand, I hear a scuffle behind me apparently someone has detained Van

Unfortunately she doesn't seem a bit phased by the turn of events, she sweeps her foot at my feet but I easily avoid it. I push her into the wall, pulling her up and putting the knife up her neck "A-Alright! Alright!" she exclaims

Master Kenobi comes up and puts his hand on my shoulder, I instantly relax. I realize what I could have done and drop the knife in disgust, backing away a few steps. I feel Ahsoka stand next to me

"You'll be trained as a Jedi now… you've definitely proved you can use the force." Ahsoka says reassuringly, sensing my nervousness

"I could have killed Yuka, Ahsoka. It wasn't like me!"

"It's easy to have rage take control" Master Kenobi reassured me

I don't respond but smiled slightly. Captain Rex then alerts us it's time to leave. Master Skywalker was still unconscious when we left and was immediately taken to the medical bay but was said he would be fine tomorrow. I leave with gauze wrapped around my neck; the council lets me stay in Master Kenobi's quarters for night as they want to again delay the council meeting so both Master Skywalker can attend the meeting along with Ahsoka and Master Kenobi. For once in a very long time, I have a good dream and not some vision

* * *

I wake up in the morning with a start; I take a quick shower and braid my hair into a simple fishtail braid before getting dressed into the outfit I first wore when I was found on Korriban, which has been washed since then. I sit at the desk waiting for Master Kenobi to come since he wasn't here when I woke up and after maybe about fifteen minutes the door slides open and master Kenobi comes in with a small tray of food, he smiles when he notices I'm awake before handing me the tray

"I figured I'd have to wake you up" Master Kenobi says with a small chuckle

"I'm excited" I reply laughing lightly

"The council wants to see both of us in about ten minutes. All members are present along with Ahsoka"

"You and Master Skywalker are part of it, right?"

"Yes, and we're going to revote to see whether or not you'll be trained but they want you to tell the full story of what happened… They already know the incident on how you almost hurt Yuka but they've said that it was perfectly normal for your emotions to take control although you will need to learn how to keep your anger contained"

"I figured that as much…"

We eat in silence and once I finish I follow master Kenobi to the council's chamber, when we reach the door nervousness takes over and I instantly stop walking. Master Kenobi puts his hand on my shoulder and gently ushers me forward, we bow in front of the council and Master Kenobi takes his seat. Everyone's there, twelve members' fourteen people in total. Ahsoka stands next to Master Skywalker who sits next to Master Kenobi; Master Yoda clears his throat before speaking

"Welcome, Crystal. Explained the plan Master Kenobi has, no?" Master Yoda says in his usual way of backwards talking.

"We've already questioned the bounty hunters but we want to hear your story." Master Windu says

"Yes Master…" I reply nodding. Quickly and quietly I explain what happen, making sure to mention having master Kenobi make me use my senses and using the force to summon the knife.

"It's definitely impressive for one with no training" Master Plo Koon comments

"Indeed, and the tie with her people would be helpful" Master Kenobi says with a small smile.

"Impossible for her to be force sensitive it should be…"

"She seems to be only half though; I thought that was impossible as well"

"Why?"

"Natani are one of the few species that can't use the force… They also seem to be unable to breed with anyone outside of their kind"

"But she is sensitive and a Natani, but seems to be human as well"

"Wait, wait, wait… I'm confused, a Natani?"

This takes them aback; everyone exchanges glances then looks back at me

"Do you not know of your family?" Master Shaak Ti asks

"I was raised by my mother, and I assure you she was human" I reply raising an eyebrow

"Although Au Gruhen is a neutral planet in the outerim they have been helpful to the republic before." Master Skywalker says "I've been told that each family has their own marking of some sorts whether it's genetics or some tattoo I don't know, but if she was a Natani she would have a marking… right?"

"Do you?"

I nod, slightly unsure but pull down my sleeve showing the marking on my shoulder

Master Kenobi looks at Master Yoda, they seem to converse with their eyes maybe the force, I don't know. But they nod to each other

"Decided I have" Master Yoda says "Trained you shall be, welcome to the order you are"


End file.
